polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Belarusball
Republic of Belarusball |nativename = : Рэспубліка Беларусьшар Respublika Biełaruśšar : Республика Беларусьшар Respblika Belarusshar |founded = July 27th, 1990 |onlypredecessor = Byelorussian SSRball |predicon = Byelorussian SSR |successor = THE BIG AND GLORIOUS SECOND SOVIET UNION XAXAXAXA |image = |-|Since 1995 = |-|1991-1994 = ]] |caption = "Is of Cute Belarus!" |government = “Europe’s last Dictatorship” Presidential republic |personality = Lonely, ��Potato lover, Stranger, Russiaball lover, Lukashenko |language = Russian Belarusian Polish (only in Grodno Region) |type = Slavic |capital = The kremlin Minskball |affiliation = Eurasian Unionball CSTOball UNball Union Stateball ��Potato Union�� |religion = Orthodoxy Atheism Catholicism |friends = best bro in world/ boyfriend (Back then we made Tetris) Chinaball Latviaball (sometimes, mostly ��potato�� ally) Irelandball(��potato�� ally) North Koreaball (sometimes) Iranball Venezuelaball Serbiaball Kazakhbrick Cubaball Sudanball Syriaball Azerbaijanball Novorossiyaball (not offically) Indiaball Haumeato (for ��potato��) |enemies = Polandball (mostly) Hochland Germanyball EUball USAball (sometimes) ISISball Hates my bro Canadaball Rada BNRball Flag Stealer |likes = Russia Tractors and trucks Socialism Potato�� (bulba) Lukashenko |hates = Westerners Color revolutions Fake flag Loneliness *sob* Being called "Belarussia" Democracy. Wants to not gib oil (rarely) |predecessor = Byelorussian SSR |intospace = Yes she can with best bro RUSSIA |bork = bulba bulba(��бульба бульба��), Lukashenko Lukashenko!, Raseja Raseja |food = Potato�� (suck it potato queen��), cheese (suck it cheese king) |status = Alive, radioactive |notes = In a sexual relationship with Russia (Female Belarus Only, eww incest) |reality = SUPERIOR BULBA EMPIRE ���� Republic of Belarus ���� }} Russiaball PLEASE!| Belarusball}} Belarusball or Byelorussiaball is a believed to be the vodka puppet countryball in Eastern Europe (and probably is). She is a landlocked country bordered by Russiaball to the East, Polandball to the West, Lithuaniaball and Latviaball to the North, and Ukraineball to the South. The country is divided into 6 regions, including her capital Minskball, which acts as a special administrative district, giving her a total area of 80,153 square miles, making her the 84th largest country in the world. As of 2016, she maintains a population of around 9.507 million inhabitants. Due to her very closed personality, Belarus has not joined many international organizations. She does however maintain membership in organizations that are Russian friendly, such as CSTOball, Eurasian Unionball, and the Union Stateball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Belarus is often seen as a very strange and antisocial country. While she does get along with her neighbors, she tends to mostly hang out with her brother Russiaball, even her name literally means "White Russia". However, she is beginning to open up and actually talk and have diplomatic relations with the other countries, cause while her relationship with her brother is good, it's not exactly perfect as Russia often acts like she is his puppet state, forcing her to do things extreme such as recognizing Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball. Her national day is July 27th and her astrological sign is Leo Flag Colors Main Colors Rushnyk Pattern Colors Relationships 'Сябры/Друзья (Friends)' * Anti-West Union - I am member. Lets of kill EUball and NATOball together. Lets revive my Daddy! * Brother/boyfriend - Love of my life... I mean, best friend! I really love you. (No seriously, Я так цябе люблю, давай падключайся!) Your welcome I helped criticize your British critic UKball. (But хочаш ажаніцца на мне?) * Daddy! - I want you to return... * Idahoball - Pindosiyaball's state. Wait, did he had ��potatoes? Yes there is ��potatoes! * Iranball - The best and true Friend of Middle East. He gibs Oil and I give him Weapons. Thank you for being Friendly to me and Russia! * Irelandball-He is also my potato�� brother, though EUball does not let me talk with him very much. Long Live ��Potato! * Kazakhbrick - Good Asian friend. * Latviaball- EU comrade, we are potato��. Unfortunately she also hates the love of my ... I mean my friend Russiaball and is also in EUball and NATOball * Lithuaniaball - Daddy, he is OK. He claims Minsk is Lithuanian and he hates the love ... my friend Russiaball. But luckily he also into hatings Pierogi. 'Сябро-Ворагi(Друго-враги)/Нейтрален (Frenemies/Neutral)' * Chechnyaball - He is the complete opposite of me. I am a personal critic of him. * Pierogi - My older brother, still angers me when he yells "Minsk and Grodno Polish". Wait you even expelled Russian diplomats. How dare you! Wait until Lukashenko responds to you KURWA! * Ukraineball - we speak pretty much same language and same cultures, but i hate the western world I love Russiaball he is my brother and you are related to him too but you betrayed us, just remember this "Family comes first" not friends like EUball and Georgiaball * USAball - At least Idaho in ��potato! Others are North Dakota and Wisconsin! I'm still angry at NATO! I'll give you a spot on Neutral section! 'Ворагi/Враги (Enemies)' * EUball - Me and rest of Eurasian union will kill you. Stop asking me to join! * Canadaball- You don't like my brother/boyfriend we don't like you. HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH YOUR FATHER AGAINST HIM! * Germanyball - I haven't accepted your apology for Operation Barbarossa! Don't you ever think I will. * Rada BNRball - Fake Belarus! REMOVE WESTERN NATO PUPPET!!! You will never rise idiot! * UKball - СУКА! You have no proof that he used Nerve Agent! Wait you fired my brother/boyfriends diplomats, СУКА!!! You will be dealt by me myself soon! Just you wait... (He does have potatoes, but i still hate him for firing my bro's diplomats and thinking russia used nerve agent. I'm apparently sort of an ally of his son, too.) * First French Empireball- WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME AND ATTACK MY DADDA? IF IT WASN'T FOR GUERILLA TACTICS YOU WOULD STILL BE ALIVE LOSER! NEVER MESS WITH VODKA! Gallery Artwork 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png 26815000 2021540088125023 7628239347305169529 n.jpg Belarus card.png Latvia_and_Belarus..png|Latvia and Belarus = Best cousins ever! Reddit_Belarus_Qualther.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Opera Mundi new.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png VoNkUek.png Comics 06y918q14m601.png Hospital Massacre.png HZrysOm.png Lesser known victim.jpg Belarus.jpg|Brief history of Belarus Potato is da god.png KM7jUxg.png In_heaven.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png Freeofcommunism.png Polski Scarf.png 'sUpbbM0.png Comic_(Poland-Lithuania_-_Poland_-_Estonia_-_Belarus_-_Russia_-_Latvia).png CQlB0fk.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png S6ukqVN.png Team Russia.png auQ84PZ.png 60hfhy5.png 1vt3Nw1.png BelarusPhoto.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The New EU.png Types of Creatures.png Teacher's Pet.png Join What Club.png Remember the Past.png The Chase.jpg Border Surgeon.png Poor Belarus.png zh:白俄罗斯球 it:Bielorussiaball pt:Bielorrússiaball uk:Білорусь pl:Belarusball fr:Biélorussieballe es:Bielorrusiaball ru:Беларусь Category:Slavic Category:Europe Category:Orthodox Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Potato Removers Category:Vikings Category:Canuck Removers Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:Republic Category:Belarusball Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:East Europe Category:Potato Category:Second World Countries Category:Vodka Category:Pork Lovers Category:Christian Category:Pro Palestine Category:Russia Allies Category:Russiaball Category:Landlocked Category:Red Green White Category:Poor Category:India Lovers Category:China allies Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:Pro Assad Category:Pro Crimea Category:Anti Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Anti Moldova Category:Pro Israel